Many remote sender devices, such as satellite, cable or IPTV set top boxes, computers, laptops, etc., responsible for sending content for display on a display device, such as a television or monitor, will not actually shut-off while not in use. They often will instead cause a screen saver to be displayed or blank the screen. The screen saver may be nothing more than an Icon of the service that moves about the screen. They may also be text displayed to a viewer instructing them to press “select” or take another action in order to resume watching content.
In addition to such screen savers being wasteful of energy, they can also be inefficient as far as wasting an opportunity to present the viewer with information that might be considered useful or interesting.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.